Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Seamus Drabbles Collection
by MissSadieKane
Summary: Drabble for the Weekly Character Appreciation challenge by Hillstar. 1. Dean contemplates his relationship with Ginny and Harry's betrayal in sixth year. 2. Dean's point of view as Seamus, Parvati and he discover what happened to Lavender. 3. Lavender survives the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Not The Chosen One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

 _AN: This is a collection of stories for the Character Appreciation Challenge all about Dean Thomas. This one is Dean/Ginny._

 **Not The Chosen One**

Dean Thomas had always had faith in Harry Potter. He had stuck by him in second year, when everyone believed he was the heir of Slytherin; he hadn't turned against him in fourth year when it seemed even Ron hated Harry for putting his name in the goblet; he had stuck by Harry after the death of Cedric, believing Harry over his best friend, Seamus, and in fifth year, Dean had joined the DA. The only time Dean had ever clashed with Harry had been sixth year, over Ginny.

Ginny had been Dean's first serious relationship, although he hadn't been hers. She had been pretty, feisty and brilliant at Quidditch, which was all anyone would have wanted in a girlfriend, but it had quickly become obvious that it wouldn't work out, for it was evident that Ginny had always fancied Harry. For much of their relationship Dean had tried to deny this but towards the end of it he began to resent Harry. Ginny had yelled at him for a Quidditch incident where he had laughed at Harry getting hurt. He had instantly regretted it but it was clear that Ginny had chosen Harry over him.

The problem was that Ginny had grown up hero-worshipping Harry Potter. She had also spent so many years alongside Harry due to his friendship with Ron that she had got to know Harry more than any of the other boys their age. Her little-girl crush had grown into a deep affection that Dean couldn't rival. That Harry and Ginny got together so soon after the break-up only made it worse.

Harry was not only the 'Chosen One' when it came to defeating Voldemort, but for Ginny Weasley too.


	2. Lavender

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

 _AN: This is part of the battle of Hogwarts from Dean's point of view. The pairings are Seamus/Lavender and Dean/Parvati, but there isn't really any romance here at all._

 **Lavender**

"Stupify!" I yelled. Dolohov fell to the ground, momentarily out of the fight, and I turned to my friends. Parvati had Travers bound in magical ropes and Seamus had blasted part of the wall overhanging an alcove and trapped his opponent under a pile of rubble.

"Let's go," I called to them. "Before more come."

The other two made to follow me away from the scene, but then Parvati stopped. "Wait! Where's Lavender?"

I felt horror as I realised Seamus, Parvati and I had left her behind. The three of us had been so busy fighting that we hadn't noticed she was no longer beside us.

"Lavender? Lavender!" Seamus called as we ran down the corridor in the direction we'd come from. However, there was no sign of her anywhere, even when we got to the staircase, which we'd been battling on way before we'd lost her. Everyone around us was engaged in duelling, so we looked around for someone to help. I looked over the banisters to gain a vantage point.

The whole school was in chaos: even Peeves and the statues were in full battle mode. Trelawny was throwing Crystal balls at her opponents, and I could see Greyback and the Golden Trio running below.

Parvati gasped next to me and I saw her face pale. Right where Greyback had just come from was a pool of blood and in it lay… Lavender.

…..

We couldn't get down the stairs fast enough. Dodging spells and firing _Impedimenta_ and _Stupify_ at Death Eaters while we ran down the Grand Staircase meant that by the time we arrived at our friend's side, the pool of blood had grown larger. Lavender's body was still and I could see the marks where Greyback had bitten and mauled her.

"Lav?" Parvati was instantly by her best friend's side, supporting her. Seamus had knelt down next to her and was checking Lavender's pulse while I stood next to them, ready to defend against anyone who came near.

Lavender stirred. Her eyelids fluttered and she tried to speak. "Parvati?"

"I'm here," Parvati said, stroking Lavender's cheek. Seamus held both of their hands, but Lavender was too out of it to notice.

"Tell… tell Seamus," she murmered, struggling for breathe, "that I… that I love him,"

But it was too much for her. The light left Lavender's eyes and she slumped into Parvati's arms.


	3. Lavender's Happy Ending

**Lavender's Happy Ending**

"I love you, Seamus," was what Lavender had wanted to say. However, she had been so weak at that point that the words hadn't come out the way she'd wanted them too. It had been half way through seventh year, when he'd stood up to the Carrows with Neville, that she'd realised she loved him, but she'd left it too late to tell him.

As she drifted into unconsciousness, she barely noticed that her body had been lifted or that she was being carried out of the danger of the battle. She didn't hear Parvati crying either as Dean and Seamus rushed her to the makeshift hospital that had spread into the Great Hall.

Instead she felt weightless and saw nothing but darkness. The blackness was comforting; there was no pain here, no anxiety over the war, but something inside of Lavender knew that she couldn't stay there. A thought occurred to her that maybe she was dying, but surely this was not what death was like. There was no spirit to guide her to the other side, no white, bright light, and no flashbacks of her entire life before her – all there was blackness.

Time meant nothing to her so she didn't know how long it was before she heard voices. The first, a girl's voice was far too close and so loud it made her ears ring.

"Seamus! Dean! Come quickly, she's coming round," the voice called, pulling her away from the relative comfort of the darkness. Lavender felt a grogginess and pain more excruciating than she'd ever felt before, stopping her from waking fully and almost making her want to go back.

The voice belonged to the same person who was currently holding her hand with clammy fingers. Immediately Lavender heard footsteps, loud against the hall floor as they ran towards her. A second, warmer hand gently interlocked with her remaining hand.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear us, Lavender," a second voice said. This one, Lavender was sure was Seamus. She squeezed both hands, not entirely sure which was his. Her arms ached to do so, but she had to tell him.

"Thank goodness," said the girl. Lavender thought she recognised her as her best friend, Parvati. "We were all so worried about you. Dean was sure you hadn't made it, but I insisted we got help. I'm so glad we did."

Lavender was too weak to talk or even open her eyes, but her hands responded to Seamus as he interlocked their fingers.

"It was in the middle of the battle," a third voice, Dean, explained. "Greyback had you. There was so much blood – we thought you were dying."

"When we got back here, we didn't want to leave you, but we knew we had to carry on fighting," said Seamus. "We won. I don't think things will be the same ever again, but at least it's over now."

The three of them continued to explain the battle, filling her in on what had happened since she'd fallen. She heard every word until finally they had finished. As they were exiting to give Lavender some rest, Dean and Parvati left Seamus alone for a moment with her.

"I just want to say I heard you before you passed out. I love you too."


End file.
